


Celos, alcohol y el secreto de Caspian al descubierto

by edelau



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: AUTORA: DannyLily, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Caspian debe mantener la compostura y debe centrarse en sus deberes como monarca; debe ignorar toda tentación deshonrosa y por supuesto, NO debe permitir la entrada a su recamara a un borracho Peter.





	Celos, alcohol y el secreto de Caspian al descubierto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy Alcohol and Caspian's Secret Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409998) by DannyLily. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por C. S. Lewis. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal) y [lieyeih](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7416137/lieyeih) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

El rey Caspian se frotó las sienes con la yema de los dedos. Como si ser un joven gobernante a cargo de miles y miles de telmarinos y narnianos no fuera suficientemente difícil sin la complicación adicional de un rey metomentodo. Había llegado a tal punto, que hasta Caspian se planteaba en serio decirle que se volviera a casa, que ya no era requerido. Y por supuesto, aquí era cuando lo realmente complicado empezaba, pues cada vez que pensaba en su superior marchándose, dolía.

La aceleración de los latidos de su corazón, el arrebato de pasión y las imágenes luchando con Peter en una gran cama que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que veía al chico, le hacían tener la esperanza de que no, no estaba enamorado y efectivamente sólo quería matarlo, aunque en realidad fuera todo lo contrario. Estaba claro que no iba a haber manera de que se lo admitiera a alguien y mucho menos a sí mismo.

El consejero real ignoró la falta evidente de atención del joven rey y pasó a describir la importancia de la situación con respecto a la falta de una flota de barcos que no necesitaban.

―¿Interrumpo? ―sonó una suave voz desde la puerta. Sin levantar la vista, Caspian suspiró de alivio y dejó caer las manos sobre sus rodillas.

―No, por favor, pasa.

La pequeña reina Lucy entró en la estancia y el descontento consejero real fue despachado.

―Y ahora ―inició Caspian, poniéndose en pie educadamente para hacer frente a la joven reina del pasado―, ¿con qué propósito la reina Lucy pide audiencia?

Claramente Lucy parecía molesta por algo, y por experiencia, Caspian sabía que no era una buena idea negarle nada cuando estaba de ese humor. Así que se preparó para la posibilidad de que le pidieran traer un plato de galletas.

―Es Peter ―gruñó ella.

―¿Y cuándo no es él? ―asintió Caspian, volviendo a sentarse. La de pelo castaño se medio dejó caer en otra silla, con los pies apenas alcanzando a tocar el suelo.

―En el pasado dijo que me enseñaría a manejar una espada, pero ahora dice que soy muy pequeña.

Caspian estuvo a punto de ponerse del lado de Peter, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ni en sueños iba a estar de acuerdo automáticamente con ese imbécil.

―¿Por qué iba él a prometer algo como eso y luego cambiar de opinión en el último minuto? ―preguntó, observando el puchero de la otra.

Luego, ella se sentó sobre sus manos, miró esperanzada a Caspian e inquirió―: El jefe de cocina hace unas galletas muy buenas, ¿no crees?

El moreno sonrió ante la sugerencia nada disimulada y mandó traerlas. Momentos después, un plato yacía entre ambos, mientras hablaban ávidamente, casi con complicidad, sobre las fallas del Sumo Monarca y cómo éste podría mejorarlas.

―Y a veces ―añadió Lucy entre bocado y bocado―, se enfada sin motivo. Es como... ―Hizo una pausa para sacudirse algunas migas del vestido― si para él fuera más sencillo estar enfadado que otra cosa.

―¿Y qué sugieres que debería hacer al respecto? ―inquirió él, después de haber disfrutado de los creativos comentarios de Lucy.

―Necesita una mascota ―comentó de repente ella―. Como un perro o un gato. Algo que lo calme. Algo que deba cuidar. Aunque... ―añadió pensativa―, no a muchos narnianos les gustaría ser mantenidos como mascotas.

―No lo creo ―objetó Caspian―. Además, su Alteza no parece ser afectado del mismo modo que tú con Reepicheep, Buscatrufas o similares. Tal vez, lo que él necesite sea una persona.

―¿Una persona de mascota? ―preguntó incrédula.

―No ―respondió riendo―. Más bien una persona importante para él. Alguien... ―agregó mientras su expresión mudaba a una pensativa. Se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que sería intentar explicarle a alguien tan joven como Lucy el tipo de relación a la que se refería, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su propia falta de experiencia.

―¿Alguien como quién? ―cuestionó, ahora, curiosa.

―Alguien como lo que es tu madre para tu padre ―articuló un poco torpe―. Un amante.

―¿Quieres decir como una novia? ―demandó con una mirada de disgusto y al mismo tiempo de alegría ante la idea de su hermano mayor teniendo una pareja. Caspian se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué significaba «novia»; supuso que sonaba parecido a «amante»―. ¿Y cómo podría ayudar una novia? ―interpeló de nuevo ella. Y en ese momento Caspian deseó no haber sacado nunca el tema, y se rascó la nuca, incómodo.

―Ayudaría, más o menos, como lo haría una mascota. Supongo que la gente se calma en presencia de la gente que ama ―expresó.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

―No en su caso. Nunca le han atraído las chicas. No sabría qué hacer con una ―rió descaradamente, y el otro, aunque sorprendido, rió entre dientes. Siempre se había imaginado a Peter como alguien seguro, de mirada desafiante y que toma el control, dominando todo lo que se le ponga delante, como hizo el primer día a su llegada. Inconscientemente sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios, pero por fortuna, Lucy, siendo una niña inocente, interpretó ese ademán como un breve destape de las ganas de comer una galleta que pretendía ocultar y le ofreció una. Él la cogió―. Tal vez lo que necesite sea un amigo... ―agregó pensativa, mordisqueando una nueva galleta. Y de pronto exclamó con el rostro iluminado―: ¡Tú y Peter!

―¿Estás segura? ―cuestionó, él, dudoso.

―Creo que él sólo está celoso de ti; que sólo necesita conocerte mejor. ¡Y ambos podrían ser muy buenos amigos! ―gorjeó.

―¿Celoso de mí? ―repitió el otro. No había sido capaz de escuchar casi nada más después de eso.

―Creo que se siente como si lo hubieran reemplazado ―susurró, cómplice, inclinándose hacia delante, como si Peter pudiera estar en algún lado de la habitación. Caspian enarcó ambas cejas.

―Dejamos Narnia después de crecer, pero cuando volvimos a casa, volvimos a ser niños. Pasamos de ser adultos a niños otra vez. Sin embargo él no quería ser uno. Él prefiere ser tratado con respeto, como un adulto.

―Tiene el respeto de toda Narnia ―arguyó él―. ¿Es que no lo ve?

―Como tú ―replicó, dándole otro bocado a la galleta.

―Quiere ser el líder.

Caspian se pasó el resto del día y buena parte de la noche preguntándose cómo la arrogancia y aparente desprecio del Sumo Monarca hacia él podían tener que ver con que no fuera el «líder». Y decidió, entonces, que Peter debía ser mucho menos maduro de lo que él creía.

Al día siguiente, el rey se encontró sentado frente a una gran ofrenda de la gente del bosque. Al parecer, habían tenido una fiesta hace poco, y aunque estaba decepcionado por habérsela perdido, Caspian se preguntaba, realmente, cuánto alcohol creían que necesitaban elaborar; demasiado, aun si todos los narnianos ―y por lo visto también Edmund y Peter― celebrasen juntos. Literalmente, barriles y barriles de hidromiel, güisqui escocés y otros tipos de bebidas reposaban ante él, mientras un mensajero ―un fauno todavía ligeramente borracho― le explicaba que a la gente del bosque le había parecido un regalo apropiado, ya que el rey se había perdido el festival. Y al parecer, los más finos ―destilados de diversas raíces y bayas raras― habían sido enviados directamente a sus aposentos personales.

Después de lograr escapar de su asesor y el consejo, Caspian caminó a la deriva, arriba y abajo, por algunos pasillos del castillo, disfrutando la total falta del típico y usual barullo y follón. Incluso se las apañó para sentarse tranquilamente un rato bajo un árbol. Y al regresar a su torre se topó con alguien que había, obviamente, doblado la esquina corriendo, e instintivamente agarró al infractor y se preparó para combatir a un bandido o asesino.

La figura luchó por liberarse y cayó a la luz de una antorcha, permitiéndole ver que no era otro que el renombrado hombre.

―Sumo Monarca Peter ―dijo Caspian―. ¿Qué hacéis correteando por aquí a estas horas?

―No desconfíes. Yo podría preguntar lo mismo de ti ―respondió apresuradamente.

―¿Estás evitando a alguien? ―inquirió, mirando alrededor de la esquina de donde su rival había venido.

Susan estaba al acecho. Parecía bastante irritada y gritaba el nombre de Peter. Estaba por llamarla cuando sintió una mano taparle la boca y un brazo tirando de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo atrapado entre Peter y los ladrillos grises. Tan cerca, que pudo notar que el nombrado se hallaba hecho polvo y tenía los ojos ligeramente desenfocados.

―¿Estáis borracho? ―siseó cuando Peter sacó la mano de su boca.

―Quédate quieto y cállate ―gruñó en voz baja el rubio. Podía notar una pizca de alcohol en su aliento.

Caspian se dio cuenta de que Peter había puesto las manos a ambos lados de su pecho, sujetándole los brazos. Se quedaron inmóviles mientras la voz de Susan se acercaba a ellos. ¿Qué pasaría si ella encontraba a Peter? No sonaba muy contenta, y él no quería que lo descubrieran ayudándolo en cualquier loca aventura por la cual se había metido en problemas. Pero, por fin, su voz se desvaneció cuando giró otra esquina. Liberó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Y mientras Peter aflojaba su postura rígida, Caspian le agarró de ambas muñecas y las sostuvo con fuerza.

―No me importa si os quieren dar de comida a los minotauros por lo que sea que hayáis hecho ―dijo al ahora muy enojado rey―. Voy a llamarla para que vuelva.

―No, no lo harás ―replicó el otro, luchando por liberar sus muñecas y cubrir la boca de Caspian. Y con éxito lo retuvo contra la pared, pero sus manos no fueron a ninguna parte. Caspian cogió el aire necesario para llamar a Susan, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo cálido y suave cubrió sus labios. Jadeó y se quedó de piedra. Peter se apretó urgentemente contra él; algo innecesario. La conmoción por el inesperado beso del chico había frenado todas sus funciones mentales salvo una pequeña voz que ahora estaba tartamudeando su absoluta conformidad.

Empujando a Peter, Caspian vaciló, retrocediendo de vuelta a su torre. Casi se indigna al ver que Peter lo seguía.

―¡No os acerquéis, borracho idiota! ―gritó, y Peter lo acalló apremiante, aún siguiéndolo. Tomando ventaja de las escaleras, Caspian aceleró subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, pero el rubio parecía ser más hábil en su achispado estado que cuando estaba sobrio.

Caspian llegó a su habitación, pero Peter arribó allí al mismo tiempo y se tiró con mucha fuerza, acabando en el suelo. Caspian tropezó con su pierna extendida y cayó sobre él. El rubio los hizo rodar y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el otro, cuya cabeza golpeó contra el suelo.

―¡Ay! ―gritó Caspian―. ¡Alejaos!

―No ―soltó Peter―. Irías a por Su y le dirías dónde estoy.

―No lo haré, lo prometo ―dijo, ahora un poco asustado; no sólo porque Peter estaba borracho y estaba sentado sobre él, sino porque eso le estaba gustando. Si no se libraba pronto de esa situación, iba a hacerles rodar y besar al otro hasta la inconsciencia, y eso NO era una buena idea, por muy tentador que sonara. ¡Por Narnia, ambos eran chicos!

―Voy a quedarme aquí esta noche ―aseguró Peter, poniéndose en pie. El moreno negó con la cabeza, todavía acostado, apretando los ojos y tapándose la cara con las manos.

―No, no, no, no podéis ―recitó el otro.

―Tengo que vigilarte, y de esta manera podré hacerlo y evitar a Su al mismo tiempo ―comentó, y se acercó a dos barriles que reposaban en la pared opuesta.

»Vaya, vaya, pero mira qué tenemos aquí ―exclamó arrodillándose ante uno de ellos―. Esto parece alcohol del fuerte. Supongo que los faunos debieron apartar dos barriles para ti.

―No toquéis eso ―advirtió, siguiéndolo y apartándolo suavemente.

―Bueno, tú no vas a beberlo ―mencionó Peter―. No podemos tener un rey como una cuba.

―Eso no os detuvo a vos.

―Soy el Gran Rey del pasado, Peter el Magnífico ―dijo orgullosamente, extendiendo los brazos, tanto, que apenas evitó abofetear al otro en la cara―. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

―Bueno, y yo soy el Rey Caspian el Responsable, quien os detendrá a cualquier precio de emborracharos aún más. Está claro que ya habéis bebido más que suficiente por hoy.

―¿Y qué vas hacer? ¿Atarme a la cama? ―se burló Peter. Caspian valerosamente se deshizo de las imágenes mentales haciendo justo eso y más.

―Sí, de ser necesario ―agregó intentando mantener la compostura.

―Adelante ―articuló el muchacho de forma casual―. De todos modos no puedo sentir los dedos.

―Por supuesto que no voy a ataros a la cama ―se exasperó el telmarino―. Ni tampoco vais a dormir en ella. Yo voy a dormir en ella.

―Yo no voy a dormir esta noche. Y de todos modos, lo más probable es que tú necesites algo que abrazar ―dijo Peter desplomándose sobre el colchón.

Caspian estuvo a punto de rugirle algo, pero entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza. Si pudiera emborrachar a Peter hasta el punto de que este cayera dormido y tuviera que llamar a algunos guardias para que lo ayudaran a llegar a su habitación, podría evitar meterse en problemas con Susan y aprovecharse de él, quién ahora estaba tumbado en una pose inconscientemente provocativa sobre su cama. Y Peter tenía razón en que no iba a beberse el alcohol que yacía inofensivo en la esquina de la habitación.

―Sumo Monarca ―lo llamó. Peter se sentó y se frotó los ojos.

―¿Qué?

―Supongo que si me prometéis no beber demasiado de ese licor...

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron.

―Lo prometo ―agregó, un poco demasiado rápido. Y Caspian le dedicó una sonrisa que esperaba no fuera demasiado absoluta.

_Una hora más tarde..._

―¡Y luego..., y luego intentaron hacer que me disculpara! ―aulló Peter indignado, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo, ladeado y apoyado sobre un codo. Caspian negó con la cabeza, tal vez demasiado rápido, porqué la habitación empezó a estrecharse. Luchó para sentarse y apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

―Muy bien... ―habló inteligiblemente, expresando algo así como «muben». Cruzó las piernas con cierta dificultad y señaló hacia arriba, balanceándose ligeramente―. Eso es el techo.

―Casi. Yo diría un poco más a la izquierda ―comentó Peter, echando una mirada a Caspian, quien ahora intentaba ponerse en pie―. Eso no es una buena idea ―agregó con desaprobación. Caspian se agarró a la cabecera de la cama y se levantó con los pies muy separados.

―No... ss mi culpa no tener experiencia con el alcohol ―gruñó Caspian, cayendo sobre la cama.

―Así es como se hace. Mira. ¡Mira! ―exigió Peter, hasta que vio la cabeza del otro aparecer por el lado de la gran cama. Empezó a gatear por el suelo, como un lagarto, hasta llegar a la cama, su destino―. Mucho más fácil. ―Caspian miró el suelo y luego a Peter.

―¿Cómo llegasteis hasta aquí?

Peter estaba mirando a Caspian de manera absorta, y no parecía haber escuchado una palabra de lo que este dijo.

―Eres muy, muy guapo ―manifestó, parpadeando intensamente a mitad de frase―. Más guapo que yo. Y tú... ienes una voz sexy. Listo. Y mu, muuu buen líder.

―No ―formuló el moreno, negando otra vez con la cabeza demasiado rápido, y agarrando a Peter de los hombros para mantener el equilibrio, casi tirándolos al suelo en el proceso―. Vos sois una leyenda. Alguien legendario... Solían contarme historias de vos cuando era un niño. Vos sois mejor. Y más alto.

―No, creo que tú eres más alto.

―Y soy guapo pero vos... sois hermoso.

Peter se sintió halagado.

―¿Te han contado historias sobre mí?

―Sí. Todo tipo de historias. Y vos erais... ¿de verdad soy muy guapo?

―Tus ojos son como de chocolate ―mencionó Peter, apartando un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Caspian―. Me encanta el chocolate. ―Y el moreno miró sus manos, sonrojado. Peter colocó ambas manos en los hombros del otro y lo empujó hacia abajo, de espaldas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se quitó la camisa―. Hace demasiado calor ―dijo.

A pesar de estar bastante borracho, Caspian estaba bastante seguro de que eso no era lo que debía ocurrir.

―No... pretendíais estar encima mío ―pronunció de manera casi inteligible. Y no sin gran esfuerzo, logró empujar a Peter a un lado, y para su alivio, éste se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose para acurrucarse a su lado y respirar profundamente.

―Tan canshado... ―murmuró el rubio. Caspian renunció a cualquier idea de trasladar a Peter a otra habitación y se quedó allí, dejándose llevar por el sueño con una rapidez agradable.

_Alrededor de las dos de la mañana..._

Caspian despertó con la cabeza punzándole y el brazo dormido. Miró a un lado, encontrándose a Peter recostado en dicho brazo, despierto y mirando fijamente, con suspicacia, su mentón. Sus ojos se hallaron, y Caspian se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose tanto física como mentalmente horrible.

―Siento como si mi cabeza hubiera sido golpeada por un enano.

―Eso es una resaca. Vivirás.

Caspian cerró los ojos e intentó sacarse la camisa mientras seguía acostado.

―Necesito dormir bien ―dijo―. Y eso significa que vos tenéis que dormir en otro lado.

―Soy el Sumo Monarca y tengo una resaca igual que tú, así que me quedo en la cama ―refunfuñó―. Para de moverte tanto. ¿Y por qué estás desnudándote?

Caspian se sentó.

―No estoy desnudándome. Si puedo, me gusta dormir con poca ropa. Es más cómodo ―manifestó, sacándose las botas. E intentó no mirar a Peter, que estaba haciendo lo mismo―. ¿Por qué no regresáis ya a vuestro cuarto?

―Prefiero quedarme aquí. No te preocupes ―formuló, ahora con un tinte nervioso en la voz―. No voy a aprovecharme de ti.

Caspian se volteó y fulminó al otro con la mirada.

―No podríais aunque quisierais. Soy más fuerte que vos.

―En tus sueños ―espetó de vuelta el otro.

―No podríais ni meter a un gato en su cesta.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ―Y saltó sobre Caspian, tirándolo sobre la cama, reteniéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Peter estaba sobre el suyo, con la rodilla derecha entre sus piernas. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban. Ambos dejaron de luchar, sin estar seguros de si horrorizarse o bendecir encontrarse en tal posición. Y, más importante aún, Caspian pudo sentir el indicativo bastante obvio entre las piernas de Peter que demostraba que no era el único disfrutando la sensación de ambos cuerpos juntos.

―¿Ves? Te lo dije ―expresó el rubio, tratando de sonar normal. El telmarino asintió lentamente.

―Entonces podéis quedaros... esta noche.

―Espera... ¿qué?

Peter parecía de pronto confuso. Se puso de rodillas con las piernas aún enredadas con las del mayor, mirando al desaliñado y sin duda sexy rey debajo. El dolor por la resaca que pudiera haber estado sintiendo había sido desplazado por la lujuria mostrada en sus ojos, que habían oscurecido, y sus labios hinchados y algo más rosados de lo que podía recordar. Se inclinó hacia delante con cautela y rozó sus labios contra los del rey. El moreno tiró de Peter hacia abajo y se abalanzó sobre él; toda inhibición tirada por la ventana. Se besaron, chocando las lenguas como espadas, luchando por dominar la otra. Peter desabrochó el resto de la ropa del otro y se la quitó, mientras Caspian esquivó todos los botones, arrancándole la camisa y le bajó los pantalones, besando esas piernas en el proceso. Tiró los pantalones al suelo al finalizar y dibujó un camino desde la rodilla hasta la cara interna del muslo, hasta que tuvo al mudo rey jadeando y gimiendo.

―Por favor ―balbuceó Peter cuando Caspian acarició la parte baja de su espalda mientras hundía rápidamente la lengua en su ombligo y luego ascendía.

―¿Por favor, qué? ―demandó en voz baja, chupándole el pezón izquierdo.

―... no puedo recordarlo... ―resopló, enterrando los dedos en la cama, cuando Caspian le raspó el cuello con los dientes. El moreno se rió, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja―. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ―inquirió con la voz llena de incredulidad y deseo, acariciando la espalda del moreno.

―Instinto ―respondió Caspian, enredando sus piernas con las del rubio, de esa manera sus cuerpos se estrecharon, sin intenciones de soltarse, en el lugar más íntimo de todos.

Peter chupó el labio inferior del otro, mordiéndolo suavemente y mirando al joven a través del oscuro cabello que caía como una cortina a ambos lados de la cara, y boqueó cuando Caspian empezó a frotarse contra él, provocándole gemidos desde las profundidades de su pecho y un calor abrasador que subió desde su polla hasta la cabeza. Caspian enterró su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, y Peter arqueó su espalda, separando las piernas y permitiendo el acceso a la mano del moreno. Se retorció ante la avalancha de placer, suplicando y mendigando por más, apenas notando que Caspian había descendido deslizándose hasta que sintió la cálida, húmeda e implacable succión sobre su polla, y bajó la vista en estado de shock al ver a Caspian tomándolo por completo con la boca.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, alzando las piernas sobre los hombros de Caspian. Gritó el nombre del rey, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió la liberación sorprendiéndolo imprevisiblemente, nublándole la vista. Se sacudió incontrolablemente y oyó a Caspian sofocado.

Caspian se incorporó lentamente sobre sus manos, relamiéndose los labios y viendo el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su amante. Se sentó, aún con las piernas del otro sobre los hombros, y le dio a Peter una visión completa de su virilidad, que todavía demandaba claramente atención. Se inclinó hacia delante y metió dos dedos en la boca del rubio, quien los lamió, girando su lengua alrededor de cada uno, y Caspian estuvo tentado de retribuir a Peter por tal hazaña, pero tenía algo más en mente.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de sorpresa cuando Caspian empujó ambos dedos dentro de él, y se movió incómodo.

―Calmaos ―lo instruyó el moreno, y Peter lo miró a la cara, confundido.

―Se siente raro ―musitó. Caspian sonrió y movió los dedos haciendo un movimiento de tijera de forma experimental.

―Os estoy preparando para otra cosa ―le explicó, señalando discretamente. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron.

―Pero tu... ¡Es enorme! Dolerá... ―se quejó, tratando de incorporarse, y Caspian lo empujó hacia abajo, inclinándose sobre él.

―Lo hará. Pero será el placer lo que os abrume ―ronroneó, retirando los dedos―. Os lo prometo. ―Peter aún parecía inseguro, pero cambió la expresión cuando sintió la punta roma contra su entrada.

―Está... húmedo ―expresó con voz estrangulada cuando Caspian comenzó a adentrarse en él. Peter siseó y lo atrapó con los muslos―. Tan apretado..., ah..., C... Caspian. ―Comenzó a temblar y dio alcance a su propia polla, que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo. Miró vagamente a Caspian, quien ya estaba prácticamente dentro de él, y de repente gritó y sacudió las caderas drásticamente. El moreno se detuvo y agarró al otro de la cintura para detenerlo, quien se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en su regazo.

―¿Os he hecho daño? ―demandó, buscando el contacto visual, pero sólo vio lujuria. Peter estaba sin aliento, clavándole las uñas en los hombros, y lo miró a los ojos con furia repentina.

―Hazme tuyo..., o yo te haré mío... ―rezongó, tumbándolo de espaldas, presionándose hacia abajo sobre el miembro de Caspian. Empujó sus caderas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca abierta, arrastrando la punta de sus dedos a través del pecho de Caspian, dejando líneas rojas definidas. El moreno lo volvió a agarrar de las caderas y lo dejó montar, apretando los ojos y sucumbiendo a las sensaciones. Gritó el nombre de Peter mientras se acercaba rápidamente al orgasmo, sacudiéndose violentamente. Peter le agarró los brazos y ambos se corrieron juntos.

Derrumbándose sobre la cama junto a Caspian, y completamente saciado, una vez más volvió a abrazarse a él y le besó el pecho antes de usarlo como almohada.

―Eso... fue tan... ―siseó el moreno.

―Increíble ―finalizó Peter, y lo acalló con más besos.

_Tres horas más tarde..._

―¡Susan! ¡Susan! ―chilló Lucy, doblando a toda velocidad la esquina y casi golpeando a su hermana. La mayor la atrapó y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

―¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

―¡Son Peter y Caspian! ―exclamó con urgencia―. ¡Pasó algo!

―¿Qué pasó?

―¡Alguien los atacó! ¡Están en la habitación de Caspian, y tienen moretones y marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo! ―aulló, tirando a Susan del brazo, arrastrándola a través de las escaleras, hasta la habitación.

»¡Oí ruidos fuertes cuando iba de camino a la cocina, así que cuando volvía, fui a ver, y así los encontré! ―explicó, abriendo la puerta de la recámara del rey.

Fin


End file.
